New Characters
Season 1 Kelly Jackson Name: Kelly Jackson Gender: Female Age: 15 Degrassi's new smart, self-aware, and sneaky Grade 10 girl. Fresh from Los Angeles Kelly's time is split three ways between school, boys, and cheerleading. Though home schooled for 6 years she is no stranger to boys being the queen of sneaking out of the house. She has a weakness for smart and athletic guys. As a cheerleader and queen of academic decathlon she can be the best of both worlds. Kelly is not afraid to hurt anyone who annoys or pisses her off (either emotionally, mentally, or physically). Though seems like the perfect Grade 10 she has a hard time holding on to boys and her sanity. Will degrassi stretch the possibilities? Chase Lewis Name: Chase Lewis Gender: Male Age:14 Throw away Jake and Declan cause this guy can make them look like nerds. This Grade 9 is no stranger to girls and fights. Follows into his sister Marisol's footsteps into destroying relationships. Chase made his mark when his parents got divorced when he was 10 and decided to destroy every couple in sight. In his free time he reads, swims, and acts. Destroying couples became his thing after deciding if his parents can't be together nobody else can. He will do anything to end a couple lie, steal, or sleep with the girl. Maybe even the guy? Gregory and Gabriel Mathews Names: Gregory and Gabriel Matthews Gender: Male Ages: 16 Fire and Ice, Night and Day, Brains versus Brawn are giant understatements for these twins. After 16 years in Miami, Florida these two start grade 10 at Degrassi. Having a mother who is a doctor, money has never been an issue for them and having a Dad who owns a gym has benefited to the whole family. Gregory always is in the "in crowd" and is the ultimate athlete. He has trophies in football, basketball, soccer, surfing, and hockey. Then we have Gabriel who has always maintained a 4.0 and is the classic overachiever. He knows Spanish,Chinese, French, and Swahili. Gabriel is always the best in the class and plans on taking Grade 11 Math at degrassi. In fact his mind got him his licence 2 years earlier. Gregory's athletic abilities and Gabriel's brain have gotten them early acceptance letters to universities all over the U.S. Gregory and Gabriel have nothing in common but being the best. Will a girl bring them even farther apart? Lily Wilson Name:Lily Wilson Gender: Female Age: 15 Lily is starting her second year at Degrassi and she thinks she can handle it. Lily has always been a sweety. She has been playing soccer since she was 8, playing guitar since she was 7, and singing since about 5 minutes after her first word. She has always been innocent but her father had to leave for reasons she does not like to talk about. As long as nobody brings up her father issues she is very easy going but when people bring it up she can be a monster and TRUTHFULLY nobody should test her. Season 2 Mike Dallas Name:Michael "Mike" Dallas Gender:Male Age:18 Hockey team captain, Dallas expects to enjoy everything elite players revel in: puck bunnies, keggers, alpha male status. Dallas is a fun-loving guy who’s never had to deal with real consequences for any of his actions. Dallas plays big brother to everyone on his team, teasing and mocking the boys in the locker room, but over-protective in public, lashing out at anyone who crosses him or his team. He has moved around alot but after staying at East Creek Falls for his junior year and half of his senior year to play for the Toronto Ice Hounds, he moved in with the Torres family. Michelle Daxon Name:Michelle "Mickey" Daxon Gender:Female Age:17 Mickey was the Cheerleading Captin of East Creek Falls. They don't just do back flips and cartwheels, they bring dance into it to add their own flavor. She is rude, loud, and is described as "Ghetto Fabulous". As the first girl ever to be Captin in Grade 10, she is known as the HBIC, she has the guys, the money, the friends, the invites to the parties, and the attitude to top it off. She will "Beat a bitch's ass" if they cross her or her squad. Becky Baker Name: Rebecca "Becky" Baker Gender:Female Age:16 Becky is bright, bubbly and enthusiastic. Raised as a conservative Christian, Becky always puts her family first. Her family moved to Canada so her brother, Luke, could play hockey on The Toronto Ice Hounds at East Creek Falls. She loves musical theatre, and singing in the church choir. She knows not everyone will agree with her traditional values, but that doesn’t mean she’s afraid to stand up for her beliefs. She`s the younger sister of Luke Baker who is 11 months older than her. Luke Baker Name: Luke Baker Gender: Male Age:16 The Tim Tebow of Jr. Hockey, Luke is athletic, handsome, and above all, a devout Christian. But Luke’s teenage urges often get the better of him, despite his attempts to remain pure to his Christian faith. His family moved to Canada so he could play hockey at East Creek Falls for the Toronto Ice Hounds. Being a hockey player, Luke has a constant abundance of female adoration, which usually makes him the guy who’ll kiss first and pray for forgiveness later. He is very protective of his younger sister, Becky Baker who is 11 months younger than him. He wants her to have as much fun at Degrassi as he is. Shawn Black Name: Shawn Black Gender: Male Age: 16 Shawn is a nice and mellow guy spending his first 10 years of his life in Hawaii until he go into hockey. As The "Grandpa" of the hockey team he keeps his language clean, unlike some of the other students. Tons of puck bunnies are rolling in but he is afraid of taking things too far. He is normally the one who is the most friendliest one on the team but he can be taken for granted because he comes from a wealthy family that moves around everywhere and anywhere for his hockey carear. The team normally gets the money for the beers and the food from him. Chelsea Frank Name:Chelsea Frank Gender:Female Age:15 Chelsea has a history with Lily. They met in Kindergarden and even had a little band going on. Lily would sing while she played guitar. They even went to the same middle school. Then their friendship took a nosedive when Chelsea hooked up with Lily's dad the night of their middle school graduation. Chelsea then called the police and lied saying he raped her. Lily's Dad had to run away leaving Lily and her mom crushed. Lily slapped Chelsea and told her to leave. Chelsea's parents heard about what happend and sent her to a strict boarding school. After spending a year and a half at East Creek Falls she will have to face Lily again. Campbell Saunders Name: Campbell Saunders Gender:Male Age: 15 Like his Junior Hockey teammates, Campbell is athletic. Unlike his teammates, Cam is gentle, shy, and sweet. He can get along with almost anyone, but is awkward around the ladies. Not too good at holding grudges, he believes in second chances. He tries to be himself at all times, but it's difficult since everyone is counting on him to be their perfect image, and he just really wants to fit in. But whatever confidence he lacks in social settings, he more than makes up for on the ice with his dominating skill. Noah Wills and Natalie Wills Names: Noah and Natalie Wills Gender: Male and Female Age: 15 and 14 Noah and his sister Natalie have a troubled family. Their dad commited suicide when Noah was 6 and Natalie was 4. Since then Natalie, Noah, their mom, and the triplets (In 6th grade) have struggled. Their mom does alot of hardcore drugs and has sex with strange men. But what she doesn't know is that most of the men abuse her kids. They try to tell her but she never believes them. Then one of her "friends" took it to far and molested Natalie. Natalie told Noah and he got in a fight with him. They have trouble staying in school. Now Natalie and Noah have to basically have to care for themselves. They have to gamble, have sex for money, or even drug deal. Lets see what Degrassi does for them. Coach Tribbs Name: Joesph Tribbs Gender: Male Age: 40 (1971) Coach Tribbs is the hockey coach. He can be strict or even down-right mean, but it comes from a good place. He was raised in a hockey family, meaning hockey is his life. He shot his first goal at 6 and joined his first team at 7. He was MVP of the team most of the time, and was Captin in Grades 10,11, and 12. He went to college and got a Sports degree and played in the NHL for 3 years but decided to be a high school hockey captin for East Creek Falls at 27. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2